


Bruce Helped Tony. And Tony Helped Him Back.

by Dustydexx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4 times plus 1 fic, According to The Hulk, Banner is weak, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, a lot of everything, like child, some sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Bruce helped Tony. And the one time Tony helped Bruce back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Helped Tony. And Tony Helped Him Back.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or it's characters.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.

1 - With an equation:

Tony was just sitting there, staring.  
Literally just staring.

He had given up all hope a long division disaster ago.

[(3x^2-27)/4)] · [8x^2)/(9-3x)]/[(x^2+3x)/6] 

Tony didn't want to be melodramatic, 

but he kinda wanted to die.

He hadn't seen an equation like this since fucking college.

He had tried VERY FUCKING HARD to solve this equation, was up for six hours straight, dividing, cross multiplying, reducing and every other thing inbetween. 

All to no avail.

Around the seventh hour, Tony went just a bit insane, standing up, taking a hold of his coffee cup and throwing it against the wall in an act of pure frustration. 

Currently, he was sitting before the paper on the table. And then he just sorta, dropped his head to the desk. He rested there for a moment, before lifting his head up again, and dropping it back down on the desk.

He repeated this for around 20 minutes until his boyfriend made an entrance, walking over to Tony's desk and sliding a hand under him, so his forehead would bang against the skin instead of the hard wooded desk.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Bruce's soft voice entred the air gently, as Tony continues to lift his head up and drop it down again.

"This. Fucking. Equation. Is. Ruining. My. God. Damn. Life." Each word was emphasized by his head falling against Bruce's hand with a soft 'smack'.

Bruce gently pulled Tony's head back, removing his hand as looked down at the equation. "Here, let me try." Tony stands up and gestures to his chair, stepping aside so his boyfriend can sit. Bruce sat down and took the nearby pen, scribbling down numbers as took a look at the equation.

"Give it your best shot, Jolly Green. But I sat there and couldn't figure out what the Hell for seven hours. I don't think you'll-" "Done." Tony stops talking, head snapping back to the paper. Below the equation is a simple number.

-12x.

"How the /fuck/ did you do that, Bruce?!" Tony's voice is loud and incredulous and just a little pissed because what the fuck?! Tony had spent SEVEN HOURS on that damn equation and Bruce just finished it in less then seven seconds!

"Here, watch." Bruce rewrites the equation on a blank paper and lets Tony hover over him. " Invert the third fraction then multiply straight across like this;"

Tony watches as Bruce writes, (3x^2-27)(8x^2) 6 

"But first we can factor and cross cancel...."

Bruce scribbles down more number and signs,

(3(x-3)(x+3)(8x^2) 6

12(x-3) x (x+3) 

"And after we cross cancel we get -12x."

Tony stares at the equation and then grabs the paper, taking a moment to kiss Bruce's cheek. "Bruce, you're amazing!" Tony runs off in the direction of the lab, shouting, "I LOVE YOU!!!"

 

2 - Cooking

Pancakes and bacon were fucking hard and no one could convince Tony differently.

All Tony wanted to do was make breakfast for him and Bruce, Bruce being the one who usually makes it. 

He had followed the directions on the box to make the batter, then took out a pan and turned on the stove. 

He had set out a separate pan and placed the bacon on it, watching the meat soon sizzle.

Everything was going fine.

Until it didn't. 

Somehow the bacon started to burn and even one lit on the fire.

"What the Hell?!" Tony cries out as he tried to fan the flame, only making it worsen. The bacon begins to smoke more and more until black smoke is hanging in the air. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" Tony shouts as the fire alarm goes off, blaring and screaming it's alert.

He thrusts the pan into the skin and turns on the tap, hearing the loud sizzle and pop as the fire is put out. 

Tony sighs in relief, only to remember....

The pancakes.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!" Tony shouts as he hurried over to the stove, taking off the pancake. It was too late for the pancake though, now it only looked like a rounded piece of charcoal.

"Tony! What's happening?!" A shirtless and fluffy haired, sleepy-eyed Bruce shouts in surprise as he stumbles into the kitchen, coming face to face with his crazy eyed and mad scientist haired boyfriend who stood in the kitchen, burnt pancake in hand and grey smoke in the air around him. 

"I...um... I tried to make breakfast." Tony says with a deep shame. Bruce smiles softly and makes his way to the kitchen, taking the burnt pancake from Tony's hand. "Go sit down, I'll make us breakfast."

Tony shuffles his way to the living room, watching as Bryce cleans up kitchen and ends up making the most delicious pancakes he'd ever tasted.

One day, he'd make the breakfast all on his own.

 

3 - Drunk

Bruce was sitting in the living room, book in hand and glasses on when a loud and slurred voice broke through his blissful silence. "OH BRUCIE-BABY, I'M HO-OOOME!!!~" Came the obnoxious drunken voice of Tony, followed by JARVIS's somewhat sympathetic cool one. "I apologize, Doctor Banner. I tried to direct him to the room but he was insistent on coming to see you."

Bruce sighs and sets his book down on the coffee table, rising to his feet and folding up his glasses, setting then down next to his book. "It's all right, JARVIS. I can handle him." "As you wish, Sir."

Bruce made his way to his drunken boyfriend and went to slide an arm across his waist and under his arms, so he could lead Tony to their room. 

Expect, Tony wasn't having any of that. 

Instead, Bruce is shoved against the wall and a hot mouth is all over his neck. "Oh Brucie, I've wanted you all night long. Sat there doing that stupid charity auction and all I could think about was fucking you against a wall, hearing your screaming and begging. Got me so HARD, Bruce." 

Tony emphasized the word hard with a tight squeeze to Bruce's crotch, rubbing and palming his boyfriend.

Bruce nearly moaned and resisted the urge to thrust his hips against the hard hand of his boyfriend. But instead he pushed Tony away, keeping the horny drunk at arms length.

"Not tonight, Tony-" Bruce is cut off by a miserable whine from Tony, followed by big sad brown puppy dog eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. Tomorrow morning, I promise you the best sex you've had in months. Deal?" Bruce leans forward, licking a long strip up Tony's soft neck.

He knew Tony would be so damn hung over tomorrow morning, he would even be able to THINK of sex.

Tony nodded quickly, following Bruce as he led them to their bedroom.

Tony instantly passes out as he hits the soft sheets, Bruce stands there, sighing, and runs a hand over his face.

Bruce never liked drunks. Never liked the attitude they had.

He hated it in fact.

But he hated it worse on Tony.

 

4 - Sick

Tony was down with a disgusting flu. 

He was currently laying on the couch, trashcan to his side along with his boyfriend sitting on a chair. 

Tony went to sneeze, only to roll to his side and empty the contents of his stomach into the trashcan. Which he honestly didn't think was even possible, having not eaten in a day.

Bruce sighed softly, placing the back of his hand on Tony's forehead. "Tony, you're still burning up." Tony chuckled, wiping his mouth with the rag then laying back down. "Then how about you kiss me better?" 

Bruce shook his head. "I would, if I wasn't afraid of you throwing up into my mouth while doing so." 

Tony nearly threw up again at the image Bruce left in his mind. 

"This sucks. I hate being sick. Why can't you cure me or something? You cured people in Africa and stuff." "Yeah people with diseases. I can't just inject you with something and you're instantly cured. The best I can do now is the original home remedies. Soup, wet rag and sleep."

Tony groans, but nearly sighs in relief as a cool rag is placed on bid burning forehead.

"Ohh that feels nice." Tony nearly moans, body shivering as the cool races through his heated body.

"Watch out, Tony. By the noises you're making, you're making my bed skills feel very inadequate."

Tony laughs hard, coughing slightly. "Don't you worry, hun. You're much better then a wet rag."

Bruce nods slightly, scoffing. "That makes me feel so much better, thanks." He looks over at his boyfriend, face returning to that of worry. "Think you can hold anything down?" Tony shrugs, closing his eyes. "I can try."

"Ok, I'll be back with some soup. If you can get to sleep, try."

Bruce stands up and makes his way to the kitchen, making a can of chicken noodle soup.

A few minutes later, he's back to the couch, only to see his boyfriend fast asleep, wet rag spread over the entirety of his face. Bruce smiles and sets the soup down, moving the rag down a bit so he could kiss his forehead.

"Such a dork." He chuckles as he moves the rag back in place, only taking a moment to pull the rag from over Tony's mouth, so there was no problem which breathing.

Yep, such a dork.

 

1 time Tony helped Bruce - Hulk out

 

In the end, it was Tony's fault.

That's how Tony felt.

He had begged Bruce to come to the charity auction. Bruce had declined, telling him how crowds made him horribly uncomfortable and how he wasn't sure how the paparazzi would react to Tony and Bruce's relationship.

But Tony begged and pleaded and begged and pleaded.

He finally got his way.

He shouldn't have though.

Because the minute they left the auction, Tony and Bruce were surrounded by microphones and flashing lights.

"Mr Stark, don't you realize that Dr. Banner is a liability to be around?"

"Mr Stark, aren't you ever worried about the Hulk making an appearance in public?"

"Mr Stark, why do you think the general public is afraid of Dr. Banner? Should they be?"

"Mr Stark, is Bruce Banner a monster or not?"

"Mr. Stark, are you sure about bringing such an unstable thing into this place?" 

The questions were pushing Bruce's limits, HARD. The loud and insistent beeping coming from his heart monitor watch proved that.

They were getting up in Bruce's face, lights making his eyes blind momentarily over and over again.

But it was that one word that sent him over the edge.

"Thing."

Inhuman growling started to emit from Bruce, and Tony froze. 

"EVERYBODY LEAVE!! GO!!!" Tony yelled, as green started to over take Bruce's skin. 

"Bruce, baby, please-" Tony pleaded softly.

It was too late, the growl was now a roar and Bruce was now 9 feet tall, muscled and green.

"LEAVE BANNER ALONE!!! LEAVE HULK ALONE!!! LEAVE US ALONE!!!"

The Hulk practically screamed, loud enough to break windows around them. People screamed and ran, and Tony stood in shock.

Hulk didn't smash anything, didn't grab anyone, no. He jumped off, running away and Tony knew to where.

The small beach where Tony and Bruce had there first date.

To say Tony got there quick, was an understatement.

He wasn't scared as he entred the beach and saw the Hulk sitting on a rock, staring out at the sea. 

He wasn't scared at all.

"Hey, Big Guy." Tony greats casually, taking simple steps towards the Hulk who now turned his head over to Tony. He merely grunted in reply.

"Would be ok if I got Bruce back or-" "Banner no want too."

Well, Tony didn't expect that. Tony couldn't remember a time when Bruce actually WANTED to stay the Hulk. 

"And why's that?" Tony asks, getting closer to Hulk, watching as the green man stares down at his big green feet nervously.

"Hey, it's ok, Big Guy. You can tell me." Tony offers up, sitting on the sand next to the Hulk. 

The Hulk's large green lips are pulled into a frown as he speaks. "Banner no feel good." Tony raises an eyebrow, tilting his head. "What do you mean?" "Banner no feel...worthy."

A small pain reinstated in Tony's heart.

"Worthy of what?"

Hulk looks back at the ground. "Worthy of Tin Man."

The pain is bigger now.

"Banner feel bad. Banner feel like 'thing'. Hulk tried to make lights and people leave Banner. But Banner still feel bad. Banner hate Hulk." The Hulk's voice is sad and upset. It makes Tony feel just as sad and upset.

"Hulk, can I tell you something?" Hulk finally looks over at Tony, nodding.

"Bruce is not a 'thing'. You are not a 'thing'. Bruce doesn't hate you, he's just worried that.... You won't like him or his friends." Tony doesn't know Bruce's feeling to the Hulk EXACTLY. But he takes his best guess.

Hulk's radiant radioactive green eyes widen. 

"But Hulk like Banner friends! Hulk like Tin Man, Star Man, and Bird. Spider scare Hulk though. Hammer Man fun to punch." Tony nearly laughs at the words Hulk uses for the nicknames, but he doesn't.

"Hulk like Banner. Hulk love Banner. Banner and Hulk family. But Banner weak, like child. Banner need protecting. Banner no understand! Hulk protect Banner child!!!" Hulk begins to get disgruntled and angry, so Tony quickly diverts it, standing up. 

"Hey, how about this, I'll tell Bruce myself. I'll explain it too him. Is that good?" Tony holds his hands in the air, voice soft and steady. Hulk's face relaxes and he nods.

Finally, after a few more moment of the Hulk staring out at the sea and Tony at the Hulk, the Hulk becomes his normal sized Bruce Banner again.

His normal sized naked Bruce Banner.

They say nothing, sitting in silence.

Until Tony breaks it.

"Feel like Shawarma?"

Bruce nods, smiling softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some intense Bruce/Hulk feels, then, had some intense Science Boyfriends feels. So yeah.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this!  
> Lots of love,  
> Tennex <3
> 
> UPDATE: I went over this and noticed like six or seven typos. I tried to fix it but my mobile is completely against it so you guys will just have to deal.
> 
> Tough shit.


End file.
